Transformers: The Younger Years
by METFPficCreator
Summary: This is a collection of stories I made up for why the Characters from Transformers Prime are the way they are! Most of which are for Decepticons but I do plan to do autobot chapters as well. (I am back and I am in the works for the next story)
1. Chapter 1: Shockwave

Shockwave wasn't necessary always a big brute who could tank almost any bullet that was flown at him. In fact, he was very good friends with most of the Autobots before the War for Cybertron. He even had many problems with his childhood. This is the first story of a lonely bot, who becomes the heartless Con we know today.

* * *

"Stop it Starscream!" Starscream kicked Shockwave in the groin, knocking him to the ground yet again. "Had enough dumb-bot?" He struggled to get up, only to be knocked over by none other than Knockout. "What's wrong? Cant take on anyone? Or are you to busy sucking up to the teachers with your one optic?" Starscream and Knockout fist palmed as they began beating Shockwave up more.

"Please...I just want to get on the energy restorers..." Starscream bitch-slapped Shockwave in the face, nearly making him shed a single tear. "Sorry, they are for those who can put up a fight!"

"Starscream, why do you continue to do this?" Orion Pax walked over, helping Shockwave up. "Thanks Orion..." Starscream made a groan as Knockout and him walked off and back into the building. "You know you shouldn't try to stand up to them Wave, they will just wreck you."

"I know, I'm just tired of them ruining my power down time. Not once have I been on those high-tech energy restorers."

"Look, let's get you to Ratchet. He can help you with your injuries.

* * *

**3 months later...**

"Come on Screamer! Give it back!" Starscream was holding his science tools up high so Shockwave couldn't reach them. "Give us your energon money or else we snap them into twigs!"

"I told you, I don't eat like other Cybertronians do. I can last weeks without a single drop of energon." Starscream and Knockout laughed so hard they started coughing, "No wonder you are such a failure!" He kicked Shockwave in the knee, making him fall to the ground.

"One day Screamer you will pay..." They laughed again as they walked away, throwing his broken tools on him.

"So, I saw those two bullies bugging you..." Shockwave looked up at a towering Cybertronian, who was grinning. "Who are you?" He said as the Cybertronian helped him up.

"I am Megatronus, soon to be a gladiator of Kaon. I noticed you have a rare talent for the sciences."

"Yes I do."

"Then, perhaps I can upgrade you, so you can show them who is in command." Megatronus began laughing as he grabbed Shockwave's shoulder and they walked off.

* * *

**5 years have pasted since anyone has seen or heard from Shockwave...**

"I swear it wasn't us, we've told you like a thousand times!" Starscream and Knockout were trying to convince officer Kup that it wasn't them who hadn't made Shockwave disappear.

"Personally I don't believe you."

"The last person we saw with him was Orion! If anyone is to blame, he is the one!" Knockout was lying through his teeth, trying not to get in trouble.

"Leave...NOW!" They both screamed and ran out as fast as they could. Kup's comlink activated not long afterwards. "This is Kup, what can I do for you?"

_We found him. I repeat, we found him._

Kup's jaw dropped a few inches, "I will be there shortly, send the location to my Navigation system."

_Will do!_

* * *

"Shockwave? What happened!?" He didn't respond, he just sat there, he was more buffed than anyone has ever seen him. His one bad arm was removed and replaced with a huge fusion cannon. "Your questions are pointless."

"No they are not! Something's happened to you! You have been gone for years!"

"Only been preparing my revenge on the two who forced me to do so."

"Just let's take you back to your parents..." Shockwave grabbed Kup's arm and twisted it, almost snapping it off. "I'm here for one purpose, do you hear me Autobot!?"

"I guess I do- AHHH!" Shockwave twisted the other arm. "Bring me Starscream and Knockout, or I will tear through the entire building looking for them."

"I can't do that Shockwave."

"Your argument...is illogical. You will do it now or face the punishment they deserve." Shockwave raised his gun arm and pointed it to Kup's head. "Alright I'll get them." He let go of Kup, releasing him back to go fetch the two bullies.

* * *

"Shockwave? Thank the Allspark that you are online still!" Knockout was sucking up to him, although he didn't reply. "Your new finish is looking fabulous! Where did you get it?" Shockwave still didn't respond.

"Listen Wave, I didn't mean all those things when we were younger. We were immature, we had no idea you would completely vanish!" Starscream was trying to negotiate, but Shockwave still didn't respond.

Shockwave leaned closer to starscream, turned him around, and put his claws into Screamer's back. "AHHHH! WHY! I'M SORRY!"

"Your sorry is to late, I've had years to plan my revenge! Now i'm doing it the minimum level way!" He dug deeper, nearly breaking Starscream's spinal core.

"Please! I'm sorry! I beg of you! Please STOP!" Shockwave turned Starscream around, thrusted his hands onto his neck, and leaned closer toward him. "Get fragged Screamer!" He dropped him hard on the ground, and stepped on his wings. "Who is the wimp now!?"

"ME ME ME!"

Shockwave stopped, and turned towards Knockout. "I'm very sorry Wave, I didn't mean all those nasty things back from our youth!"

"You are forgiven, it was Starscream who did everything, you only trashed talked mostly. NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY NURONET!" Knockout ran for the hills, as did Starscream.

* * *

And thus concludes are tail on why Shockwave despises Starscream and hates him to the core.

Tune in next story for the tale of the final words between two unlikely friendships: Soundwave and Bumblebee!


	2. Chapter 2: Soundwave

This story is a tale of how Soundwave and Bumblebee use to be friends, before the war. And possibly why Soundwave tends to keep to himself. Ment to be 4 earth years before Megatronus' quest to become a Prime.

* * *

"You sure?" whispered Soundwave with his mechanic voice. "Trust me, it will be fine!" Replied Bumblebee, Who was hot-headed at the time.

"Last time, I almost got attacked by a mob..." Soundwave has never liked using his voice, in cybertronian standards, mechanic voices were usually shunned or worst, attacked. Though he always had talked loads with Bumblebee. They grew up together, almost made you think they were brothers by how close they are, except Soundwave was far different, he didn't truly have a spark, more like databanks and storage chips all throughout his chest.

"Soundwave, they will accept you for being you. If they say anything about your voice, tell them to I don't know, say it makes you unique." Bumblebee patted him on the back as they both walked into the party.

* * *

Soundwave hadn't spoken the whole time, but was enjoying himself at the energon bar. Bumblebee walked over wondering why he wasn't partying with the others. "Soundwave, why are you here?" He didn't speak, but just continued to gorge down the energon through one of his tentacles. "Must be hard not having a face isn't it?"

He nodded, only to continue with the energon draining. "You need to speak, you'll be fine." Soundwave only shook his head, and turned towards him, letters appeared on his screen: _I would, but I won't. I'm better off not speaking. _"Please Soundwave? I Know you don't want to, but as I said, it will be fine.

_NO! _Those letters were the last thing that he typed, as he got back to minding his own business. Bumblebee went over to Orion, who had been sitting down with a few others, Magnus was one of them.

* * *

A huge bot walked over to Soundwave, he looked as if he was going to break his visor, "Hey you! Silent bot!" Cried Breakdown, as he grabbed Soundwave by the back and lifted him up. "Why don't you speak? Is it a high pitched voice? Are you even a Cybertronian?" He throw Soundwave against a wall and started coming at him.

Soundwave stopped him from even reaching 5 feet away from him, he then walked over and turned on a deep sounding voice. "Do you think I'm high-pitched now?" Breakdown looked as if he had seen a ghost, only to be then grabbed by the neck and lifted up. Soundwave only played a recording of him from earlier: _Why don't you speak? _He dropped him, only to then walk back over to the bar.

* * *

"

"Impressive, I thought little of you, but clearly you have a high talent for punishing those who deserve it..." A tall, evil looking bot walked over, cheering Soundwave on by his quick victory. "I could use you in my army that is growing rapidly, you would make a fine top soldier." Soundwave peered up at him, looking rather bewildered. "Why me?" He said coldly, only to turn his head away.

"Because... I see all capabilities. You would be treated as if you were a king once I become a Prime." Megatronus leaned down to Soundwave's head. 'Also, why bother with anyone who judges you differently, I would let you be silent for however long you need it. Unlike some who keep pushing you.." Soundwave looked over at Bumblebee, who was hanging out with Ultra and Orion.

"I'll do it." He shook Megatronus' hand, they both left the bar, leaving Bee by himself.

* * *

"Orion, have you seen Soundwave?" Asked Bee as he stood up. "I haven't, why are you asking?" Bee just looked around, searching for the slick cybertronian. "Because he is my best friend, he also has some issues that only I know of."

**2 hours later...**

Bee was just sitting down, everyone had already left and there was still no sign of Soundwave. "Why Soundwave?" He cried as he got up and left.

* * *

Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed Part 2 of my story. Next chapter will cover Knockout and Breakdown.

Many more chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 3: Knockout & Breakdown

This chapter will be based on the 'Relationship' that Knockout and Breakdown formed before the war starts. Based about 2 years before Megatron goes to the 13 primes with Orion.

* * *

Knockout was always a bully, much more of a words kind of bully then action. Him and Starscream have always picked on the youngest and weakest, that including Shockwave. Though ever since Shockwave returned, all buffed and ready for war, he hasn't seen either of them since.

Lonely. That's all to describe Knockout, now living in a junk building that is just outside of Iacon. "If only I had been nicer, I may not be here!" He kept screaming to himself, while he banged his head against the wall every couple hours.

Knockout heard someone bang on his door, the knocks echoed through the house. "Who is...there?" He cried as he slowly crept to the door. "Uh... I'm Breakdown, I'm here recruiting for a new fraction that wants to challenge the old ways."

Knockout opened the door, curious at what this huge bot was talking about. "What kind of fraction?" He asked, folding his arms. "Well, they call themselves Decepticons. Currently being lead by Megatronus."

"Wait, Megatronus? As in THE Megatronus from Kaon!?" Screamed Knockout, looking more happy that this big gigantic bot found him. "Yeah that's him."

"What do I need to do for signing up?" He asked quickly, now he was sure this was what he was meant to do. "Well you need to sign this form, and set the kind of soldier you want to be. There's brute, seeker, drone, medic, scientist." Knockout grabbed the form and jotted down what he wished to do.

"I'm so glad you found me! I've been rusting away here in this junkville for the past 3 stellar cycles!"

"That's basically what happen to me, ever since that slick silent bot kick my tailpipe at that bar." Knockout remembered about a mysterious cybertronian disappearing at the bar, reported by none other than Bumblebee. "You mean that bot in the weekly Iacon news that disappeared?"

"That's the one..." Breakdown sighed. "Let me get my things, I want to come to the army area now!" He shut the door on Breakdown and went to go pack.

"Lets see, I'll need my Buffer, my extra paint, my toolkits..." He said to himself as he continued to put random stuff into cybernetic backpacks.

He lunged for the door and opened it up. "I'm ready!"

"Then lets go..."

They strolled off into the distance, never to return to the deserted part of town that was meant for deadbeat Cybertronians.

* * *

Not long after they arrived, Knockout saw thousands of Cybertronians gathered in a huge old arena. "My word...that is a lot of Cybertronians!" He said to Breakdown, who completely ignored him.

"This way, the big bot over there can sign you up fully once you get your form turned in." Said Breakdown as he lead Knockout to the bot.  
Knockout immediately froze once he saw the bot, completely overcome with terror. "No..."

Shockwave was sorting through the forms that others had given him. "This way for signing up-You." Knockout was shaking as he walked over and handed Shockwave the form. "You want to join the Decepticons? Why in Primus' name would you want to?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go!" Screamed Knockout as he stomped his foot hard on the ground.

"Your argument, is Logical." He stated coldly as he handed an approved sheet to Knockout.

* * *

"So Breakdown, do you have any relatives, such as parents? Siblings? Sparkmates?"

"None anymore, most were killed by thugs I think. Besides there aren't many who actually like me."

"Like you how?" He raised one eyebrow, curious at what he meant.

"Well you know. No friends, partners, possibly had parents once, that sort of thing." His faceplate started to turn a little red as he looked away from Knockout. "Uh-huh...There's not many that I know of who are interested in me that's for sure, I've been a bully with Screamer most of my time, other than that I'm mostly hated."

"This is..." Breakdown paused.

"Great? Awkward? Strange? I mean we may die in this war, better to just completely give away our backstories then to leave them hidden in the dark where not even a Scraplet could find it." Stated Knockout.

"You know Breakdown, this is the start of a grand partnership." Knockout said quietly as they ventured down the crowd of Cybertronians waiting to join the Decepticon cause.

* * *

Author's notes: Yet another story done! Next chapter will be about: Starscream.

his seeker years and how he ends up at Megatron's side.


	4. Chapter 4: Starscream

And this is the story of Starscream during the end of his years in his youth, the end of his energon Seeker days, and the joining with Megatron.

* * *

"Why why why!?" Yelled Screamer as he loaded energon crates onto a service cargo ship. "Because you were an idiot." Laughed Thundercracker as he walked over and smacked Starscream on the face.

"I am a superior officer Cracker! You will respect your higher ups!"

"Oh I will respect the higher ups, but definitely not you." He coughed after he almost tripped Starscream.

"Its not my fault we were programed at the same time! We are triplets of the same mold!" Yelled Skywarp as he touched down with more energon crates.

"SHUT UP SKYWARP!" Yelled Starscream and Thundercracker at the same time.

* * *

**Some years earlier...**

Starscream had always been the wittiest of his youth, mostly due to the fact that he always somehow could manipulate others by reson, though not all the time it worked. Shockwave was not the only one he bullied throughout his youth, he also torture one of the biggest bots he knew, Bulkhead. While not the brightest, he always was true to his word.

"Screamer, one day someone will no doubt kick your tailpipe for even thinking of this."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? Teach me how to wreck walls? Or even how to 'accidently' smash up a building?" Starscream kept taunting him day by day, all the way up till Shockwave disappeared.

"OW!" Cried Starscream as he was flung back into the wall. "It is your fault a Cybertronian disappeared! How do you feel Screamer?" Bulkhead punched him again, this time making Starscream fall to his knees. "Oh I'm...sorry, I didn't know he would just vanish not long after we last saw him!" Bulkhead threw another punch, making him gag and squeal like a little girl.

"OKAY! OKAY I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT ENTIRELY MY FAULT!"

"Bulkhead, enough." Said Orion as he walked over, stopping Bulkhead from smashing in Starscream's face. "Oh hey Orion. He deserves it but I think you are right, I should stop."

* * *

**Present...**

"Oh how I wish I could be sitting down with Fembots right now, instead I'm to busy being in command of my lame Seeker armada." He groaned as he dumped another energon crate into the cargo ship.

"Starscream." Cried a deep, emotionless voice. He leaned over, only to see his nightmares returning to bite him on the tailpipe. "Sho-Shockwave?" He cried as he lifted up a tool towards him.

"Your attempts to try and stop me would be illogical." He replied, still there was no emotion in that deep voice. "I'm here on someone else's accord."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He snarled.

"There's a new fraction starting up. Our leader wants anyone who can fight. I considered him to bring you in, just seeing as you could easily infiltrate top facilities."

"You recommended me? But why?" He asked, his wings flickered in excitement. "Is it because you missed me and want to say you're sor- AH!" Shockwave grabbed him by the arm and squeezed. "I'm here on Megatronus accord, not my own. If anything, I haven't forgotten the past we have together." He let go, only to see Starscream grab his own arm in pain.

"Well, I have an armada, which could prove to benefit his cause...Acid Storm, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Slipstream, gather all of our armada and send the Seeker armada to Kaon immediately." They obeyed his command and went off to fetch his troops.

* * *

"You must be Lord Megatronus, leader of the new Decepticon uprising." Starscream started to butt kiss Megatron even when he first met him. "And you must be that wimpy Cybertronian who tortured my top scientist, Shockwave."

"I guess you might say that, but if you allow me to join your army, I would be glad to surrender my troops to your command. As long as I can still rule them." He smirked, trying to gain his new lord's favor.

"How many troops?" He stated calmly, walking over to see the ships of Seekers arriving. "Nearly two hundred, all awaiting your command my liege."

"Excellent. Gather them all and start sending out boarding parties and attack energon facilities. I want the main ones drained completely."

"As you command, my lord."

* * *

Author's notes: Yet another chapter completed, I truly hope you enjoyed reading! Kind of short, but sadly I just wanted to get this one completed so I could start working on my other stories first chapter.

If you don't know already, I plan to do back stories of them right before the whole war starts, autobots will come later on after all main decepticons are completed.

Also I plan to do a back story on the "Steve" Drones, I always wondered how they were created, and I think I found a good possible theory to use for my stories.


	5. Chapter 5: Vehicons & Predacons

I always wondered where they came from, so I made a possible solution that may awnser it. Cloning a drone is most likely, but them being a hive-mind? that would work just as good.

This is going to be a short chapter. The creations of the Vehicons and the creations of the Predacons dispatched to earth mentioned in S3E5 Project Predacon

* * *

"Lord Megatron, the hive-minded drones are far similar to manufacture then repairing our own."

"Excellent Shockwave, I always knew I could count on you when I need it."

"The test subjects have passed every single test, except two." He added, turning on a screen. Megatron turned to look at it, seeing data, energon levels, and some other things. "What two tests have they failed, my most prized engineer?"

"They failed the critical thinking and aim tests, but they easily obey Decepticon orders."

"I will need a few thousand of these things ready, now that my prime goal was ruined by that pest Orion." He groaned as he turned towards the door and left.

* * *

The Drones were never truly considered to be Cybertronian, but they still had sparks. These hive minded soldiers were created for one purpose, war. Trained by information streamed from Shockwave's automated training procedures, they were easy to manufacture then repairing normal Cybertronians.

"The basis of all Cybertronian life, CNA, enabled me to finish the creation of the Vehicons." He stated, as Starscream made a quiet moan. "Vehicons?"

"Hive minded drones built for war, developed from a single Decepticon who sacrificed himself to allow this experiment to work. Vehicons are the most logical choice." He replied, only to then return to the processing.

"Ah yes, you always did have a gift in the lab, I can see why Megatron prefers you over everyone else, grr." He moaned again, only to be silenced by Shockwave's arm cannon when it nudged slightly towards him.

* * *

**Some years after the war began.**

"Lord Megatron, I have some intriguing news that you may want to see for yourself." Shockwave stated over a comlink. "I will be there momentarily." He replied, shutting off the comlink.

Megatron arrived not long after Shockwave had finished prepping his new creations. "So tell me Shockwave, what have you uncovered?" Shockwave turned on the lights, revealing containers with beasts forming inside them. "What are they?" Megatron asked, looking even more interested in them than with the Vehicons.

"Clones of mighty beasts which were rendered extinct in the Great cataclysm. Created by ancient bones uncovered by a massive explosion in the sea of rust, from then I extracted their very CNA and started cloning them. If my theory is accurate, they were called Predacons." He answered in his deep, emotionless voice.

"Magnificent, these could be the new super soldiers that we could be looking for, especially since the 'Dinobots' broke free from our control and went to Optimus' side, we two will have beast warriors at our commands!" He clapped slowly, impressed that his scientist truly was as smart as they all thought. "Send these beasts around the universe, I want them sanctioned across any planet rich with energon."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Shockwave replied, sending codes into the beasts nuronets.

* * *

Author's notes: Ah yes, this chapter is completed, hope you enjoyed my theory on the possible back stories for how the Predacons and Vehicons were created during and before the war.

Next Chapter: Backstory on Airachnid. Nah Screw that Con for killing Breakdown! I'll do a back story for whoever I want. (Possibly Makeshift or Insecticons)


	6. Chapter 6: Makeshift

Sorry guys but I have a lot of stuff I need to get done, and I won't have much time to do anything, so I won't be adding anything for a few days, as I said, I am truly sorry! Though I will just give you a short story on Makeshift.

Next chapter may be about Skyquake and Dreadwing, or The insecticons.

* * *

Makeshift is the most unknown being comprised in the Decepticon fold, he never once revealed his face, only keeping to the shadows like a ghost.

He can mold into any shape or form of any Cybertronian, as long as he had the required data streamed into him, the only person he would talk to would be their leader, Megatron.

* * *

**Early years of WFC.**

"So tell me Makeshift, what are your abilities that make you so, unique?" Megatron asked coldly, only to still see a shadowy figure hidden in the dark corner of his throne room on Darkmount.

"I am not like any other Cybertronian." He hissed, his voice seemed high-pitched and streaky, though it shot fear into anyone who heard, even Megatron shivered a little. "And how so?" He replied.

Makeshift took a quick sample of CNA that had been left on the floor and placed it into his chest, only to merge into a 'clone' of an Insecticon named Kickback, he crawled out of the shadows as he formed into this giant bug "As you can see, Lord Megatron, I'm a shape shifter."

"Impressive I must admit, you could easly infiltrate Autobot facilities, even the Council of Primes perhaps! You are accepted into my ranks."

"Thank you master." He sneered, as he return to the shadowy corner and shifted back into his true form.

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah I know its short but I truly had no idea about anything other than from his one appearance on Prime.

I Promise though that the next chapter will be longer and more in-depth for the two Spark Twins, Skyquake & Dreadwing.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreadwing & Skyquake

This is chapter will cover the bond between the two seekers, as well as how they got separated, and how they were created. (perhaps but this is just my theory on how it could of happened.

I hope you guys enjoy this one! P.S: Sorry for the long wait, I've been VERY busy :(

* * *

Megatron was standing in front of a crowd of seekers, created for one purpose, the complete destruction of all autobots. "You all have been designed for one purpose, to aid my causes in anyway possible!" He explained as a roar of cheering came from the crowd. "As you may of known by now, you each are to be designated to different units, I'll have one of my top soldiers explain later.

"I will be creating five different units. Infiltrations, demolitions, and elite guard are three of the five sections you can be placed in. The elite guards will be sectioned to guard Kaon from autobot attacks, demolition units will be lead into the most destructive missions for maximum destruction of any place or facility, infiltration units will be tasked with securing autobot information while continuing to remain undiscovered for long periods of time. You will all get into your desired units, I have more...pressing matters to attend to."

* * *

**Many years after the battle of Techno-Har. **(Dunno how to spell it.)

_**Skyquake:**_

Skyquake arrived at Darkmount, transformed onto the to platform where he began to bowed before his leader. "Lord Megatron."

"Skyquake! Arise my top elite guard, it is good to see you again, what news do you bring me?" Skyquake rose, "I bring news of one of my infiltration soldiers, he informs me that we have an ally undercover in the Iacon vaults."

"Excellent! I always knew I could count on you, see if he can recover any information in the vaults, I've heard rumors that an autobot sending weapons and tools off world, besides that I have a place I'd like you to safe guard until my venture there."

"That is where my lord?" He asked curiously, wondering what his leader had in store for him. "There is a remote near the edge of the galaxy, rich with energy and energon, I need you to safeguard it until I can dispatch units to there to retrieve all of it."

"As you wish." He bowed and began to transform until Megatron interrupted him. "Skyquake. I would like you to inform your spark-twin, Dreadwing. I'm sure he would wish to know that you will be leaving."

* * *

Skyquake landed on a shipping platform, where a dark blue look alike was fixing a Decepticon speeder ship. "Brother." Skyquake spoke in a deep voice. "What is it?" Dreadwing replied as he continued fixing his ship.

"I will be leaving for some time, and we may not see each other face to face again, I shall give you the coordinates I received from Megatron if you ever want to meet up."

"very well." Said Dreadwing.

Dreadwing just nodded after Skyquake sent the coordinates to him, Skyquake transformed and took off for the space bridge, little did Dreadwing know that it would indeed be the last time they speak or see each other.

* * *

**The Final Days of the War For Cybertron**

**_Dreadwing:_**

Dreadwing was in a fierce confrontation with a squad of Autobots, completely surrounded. "You know Autobots, The more you send at us, the more that get their sparks extinguished." Said Dreadwing as they continued to come closer. He throw a bomb onto ones chest and clicked his remote detonator.

**BOOM!** One after the other, they all fell, completely destroyed or wounded to no recovery. Dreadwing just walked away slowly from the completely ruined Autobot squad.

"Dreadwing." Yelled an Autobot who walked towards him, he was much taller than the others, and resembled that of their leader, Optimus Prime. "Optimus Prime. You come to get scrapped as well?" He snarled, pulling out his sword.

"No, I've come to offer you a chance." Dreadwing saw red dots all along his chest and looked up. There were about three Autobot snipers waiting for him to make a move.

"And what chance would that be autobot?"

"If you accept, we know you, your loyalty to Megatron is unquestioned, but if you help us, we could end this conflict between him and his Decepticons, once and for all. We could offer you a chance to restart on a better world."

"You assume that I, of all Decepticons, would aid the enemy?! You should of went before Starscream." Optimus just looked at Dreadwing, no one made a word or movement for the next few minutes.

"So be it Dreadwing. Then I only ask this of you, leave Cybertron before you see it turned into dust, by your true master." Dreadwing saw the red dots disappear, only to then see Optimus pull out his blades.

"amusing. I was leaving anyway, I have to find my twin before this conflict is over, the coordinates were severely damaged after that previously we had Prime." Dreadwing just walked away, Optimus told the Autobots to hold their fire VIA hand signals.

* * *

Author's notes: Kind of short, yeah I know, but I just wanted to get another story out to you guys! So uh...how have you guys been? Good? Good.

This is possible the last story for the decepticons, I plan to maybe do autobots sometime but right now i'm still not free from IRL stuff.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Back! Sort of

I'm asking myself that in fact. truly am sorry for not updating the story, this is the first time I've even been on the site for nearly a month.

whenever I can I will try my very best to finish up the stories that I've done. (probably one more chapter for this story)


End file.
